User blog:RyanSmith/Amanda's life
ACT 1 - Scene 1 Amanda’s school comes into view and the narrator (Amanda) starts talking during which the camera shows the school, the mall, her house, the bus station and back to the cinema Amanda: Hi, my name is Amanda Brown, I’m 15 and I hate boys in real life and they hate me. It’s a done deal. I don’t care what they think about me or anyone else for that matter. If a boy picks on me I slap him no matter what his height is. Oh by the way I’m 1,80 (6 feet) so I’m not small or anything or ugly. I’m rather pretty if I may say so. Anyway I’m going to tell you the story of my life. Fun huh? Well not really but who cares. Shall I start? The story starts at the cinema. The girls meet up in front of the cinema. Amanda: So, what are we going to see? Emma: I don’t know. What about a comedy? Ashley: We have school tomorrow and you want to see a comedy? Why not! Amanda: I would rather see a thriller. It’s more fun for tonight. Emma: Yeah! Ashley: Ok. Let’s go. The girls go buy the tickets and find their seats. Emma stands up again and goes to the popcorn stall and buys 3 large buckets of popcorn. She returns and the movie begins. During the interval Amanda goes to the toilet and then buys 3 drinks afterwards Amanda: I’m definitely not sleeping tonight. (Walks over to drink bar) Employee: What would you like? Amanda: 2 coke’s and 1 pepsi, please. Whilst the man gets the drinks Amanda looks in the mirror behind the cash register and sees a boy watching her she doesn’t react however. Employee: $3,60 Amanda: Here. (Gives money and receives drinks) Thanks. (She goes back to her seat.) The movie continues and Amanda doesn’t mention the boy. Afterwards the girls go to Emma’s house. ACT 1 - Scene 2 They arrive in Emma’s room she locks it. Amanda sits on the bed, Ashley sits on the floor Emma: Do you think there will be any new cute boys in year 10? Ashley: That depends on your choice. Emma: I’m open to everything with a clean face and look. Amanda: That narrows it down quite a lot. Emma: Well what do you want them to look like then, Amanda? Amanda: I don’t care what they look like as long as they leave me alone, how about you Ashley? What do you want cute boys to look like? Ashley: It doesn’t matter to me as long as they can lift me up and dance. Emma: Fair enough. Mine I like cleaner though. (Pause) Amanda: I hope we have some friendly teachers this year. Ashley: Definitely. Remember last year with Mr. Harryballs Emma: He was hilarious. (Imitates him) ‘You shall sit and stand only when I say so. Now sit!’ Amanda: Haha! Ashley: You are nuts. A total nutcase Emma: (still imitating) ‘how dare u swear in my class. Leave! Now! Go to the headmaster’s office and do not come back to my lesson today.’ Amanda: Haha Haha Haha (rolls of the bed laughing so hard she starts to cry) Ashley: Emma if you don’t do drama this year I’m going to kill you. (Her laughter is preventing her to speak properly, whilst she holds her stomach and laughs loudly) Emma: I am now. No worries. (She is laughing now) The girls are laughing and then stop with a sigh which starts them of again and the scene fades out whilst the girls are laughing. The camera goes out of the window onto the street. Black out. ACT 1 - Scene 3 The first day of school. Camera goes from the street to the playground where more and more students are coming and seeing each other after 10 weeks again. Girls and boys gossip and some play sport or read books. The usual. Camera zooms in on Amanda sitting on a bench under a large tree watching the busses arrive. Amanda: Bus 5, oh look Tina had her hair done. It looks … different … I guess. And David became a skater! How original, it was going to happen someday. I wonder what Linda thinks of it. (Pause) Bus 8, that don’t sound too good. (A boy and girl exit arguing) Ah, Samantha and Steven arrived they’re still the same, good to know. Bus 2, Ashley is on that bus. There she is. (She waves, Ashley notices and walks towards her). Ashley: Hey. Amanda: Hi. Samantha and Steven are still together but will most probably break up by the end of lunch. Ashley: Huh? Amanda: (points to where Samantha and Steven are still arguing) Ashley: Aha. Recess probably. (Sits down) Amanda: Probably. (Looks back at the buses) Bus 6 and 1, oh look! Elena has a piercing! Ashley: What? (She looks over at busses) Amanda: In her ear you dummy. Ashley: Oh. Both? Amanda: Yes. Can’t you see? Ashley: Not really. I forgot my contacts and glasses. Amanda: That’s a good start of the school year. Forget something. Ashley: (sarcastic) Haha. Girls sit there for a while and watch the busses arrive and all their classmates with new looks or the same ones. When they see Emma they wave and she comes over. Emma: Hey. Amanda: Hey. Ashley: Hey. Emma: Did you see the new guy? Ashley: No, But we’ve seen a lot of unknown guys. Which one. Emma: The cute one. Amanda: Very helpful Emma. (Rolls her eyes) Ashley: Do you mean the one with short, light brown curly hair? Possible rich with a brand-new leather school bag? Emma: Yes. Ashley: Yes I’ve seen him. Amanda: Huh? Ashley: Whatever Amanda Bell rings Amanda: Saved by the bell once again. (Smiling). All the students go to the hall. To be continued Category:Blog posts